FC Bayern Munchen
Fußball-Club Bayern München e.V. Commonly known as FC Bayern München or FC Bayern Munich, is a German sports club based in Munich, Bavaria. It is bestghjghjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj known for its professional football team, which pl'ays in the Bundesliga, the top tier of the German foot'ball league system, and is the most successful football club in Germany, having won a record 23 national titles and 15 cups. Matches Colours In the original club constitution, Bayern's colours were named as white and blue, but the club played in white shirts with black shorts until 1905, when Bayern joined MSC. MSC decreed that the footballers would have to play in red shorts. Also the younger players were called red-shorts, which was meant as an insult. Bayern has played in red agggggggggggggjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjfor the first time. In 1999 Bayern returned to a red and white kit. The club's away kit has had a wide range of colours over the years, including white, black, blue, and gold-green. Bayern also features a distinct international kit. In 2009, the home kit was red, the away kit was dark blue, and the international kit was white. For the 2010–11 season, Bayern has a red and white striped home jersey, white away shirts with dark blue away shorts, and all-dark bjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssslue for international (Champions League) matches. For the 2012–13 season, Bayern has red and gold home jerseys, with white and orange away jerseys. In the 1980s and 1990s, Bayern used a special away kit when playing at 1. FC Kaiserslautern, representing the Brazilian colours blue and yellow, a superstition borne from the fact that the club found it hard to win there Home Kit Away kit Goalkeeper kithggjghhjhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Crest Bayern's crest has changed several times. Originally it consisted of the stylised letters F, C, B, M, which were woven into one symbol. The original crest was blue. The colours of Bavaria were included for the first time in 1954. The modern version of th 1954 version in several steps.While the crest consisted of a single colour only for most of the time, namely blue or red, the current (2008) crest is blue, red, and wjhhggjhghhggvggavaria in its centre and FC Bayern München is written in white on a red ring enclosing the Bavarian colours. Stadium After much discussion the city, the state of Bavaria, FC Bayern, and TSV 1860 jointly decided at the end of 2000 to build a new stadium. While Bayern had wanted to build a purpose-built football stadium for several years, the awarding of the 20gggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg06 FIFA World Cup to Germany stimulated the discussion as the Olympic Stadium no longer met the FIFA criteria to host a World Cup game. Located on the northern outskirts of Munich the Allianz Arena has been in use since the beginning of the 2005–06 season. Its initial capacity of 66,000 fully covered seats has since been increased for matches on national level to 69,901 by transforming 3,000 seats to terracing in a 2:1 ratio.Since August 2012 2,000 more seats were added in the last row of the top tier increasing the capacity to 71,000 The most prominent feature of the stadium is the translucent outer layer, which can be illuminated in different colours for impressive effects. Usually red lighting is used for Bayern home games, blue for 1860 home games and white for German national team home games. Squad Mats Hummels.jpg Robben.png|Arjen Robben Ribery.png|Frank Ribery Muller.png|Thomas Muller Javimartinez.png|Javi Martinez Schweinsteiger.png|Bastian Schweinsteiger Lahm3.png|Philipp Lahm|link=http://soccerfan.wikia.com/wiki/Philipp_Lahm_(Player,_Germany) Dante.jpg|Dante|link=http://soccerfan.wikia.com/wiki/Dante_(Player,_Brazil) Boateng.png|Jerome Boateng|link=http://soccerfan.wikia.com/wiki/Jerome_Boateng_(Player,_Germany) Alaba.png|David Alaba|link=http://soccerfan.wikia.com/wiki/David_Alaba_(Player,_Austria) Neuer2.png|Manuel Neuer|link=http://soccerfan.wikia.com/wiki/Manuel_Neuer_(Player,_Germany) Category:German Teams Category:European Teams Category:Bundesliga Teams